The Invasion
by k1Ng 0f F001s
Summary: In this one shot you will follow the story of Julies Creed, A mechanic who works in the Citadel, as he survives a Geth invasion


Authors note: This is my first story so please forgive me if it isn't good. This is just a one shot that I doubt I will continue on but if it gets good feedback I will continue this story for atleast two chapters. This is based around the first Mass Effect game but has nothing to do with its story.

My name is Julies Creed. I'm a Mechanic for the Citadel. There is nothing really important about me. I do grunt work for little pay, but hey it's a living. I don't have any family here and I keep to myself so I don't have any friends. I was a meaningless mechanic till the Geth showed up.

They fight without mercy and I'm in a panic. "Got to find a weapon, got to find something to fight with" I thought to myself. As a C- sec agent gets knocked out. I see they're taking people alive, but they're not going to take me. I grab the pistol out of the knocked out agent's hand and give the Geth a good blast in the face. Not being a person who enjoys the company of others I hide the agent and head for anyplace praying I can find salvation somehow. I know it isn't the brave thing to do but fuck bravery; I've got to save my own skin.

I go straight to the ship docks hoping to find a ship trying to save people. It seems I was in luck, there are several ships looking for stragglers. But as I ran to the ships I quickly ran back as I saw the Geth swarming in. But as I retreated I saw them coming the way I came through. "Oh come on!" I screamed in fury. I was surrounded, but I was sick and tired of running. If I fought I would be captured, but I had a plan. I find a deserted pistol and begin my fight. Hiding from fire on both sides I shot blindly into the crowd of Geth. I couldn't move but I had to try something. Then I saw a door behind me. I have the tools to get that open and save my sorry ass. I had all the Salvation in my wrist this whole time.

I begin my hack and open the door behind me and make a break for it. Running away did nothing and if I want to make it I need a plan. "Dear god!" I say as I slap my head. I should have thought of this before C-sec has an armory with weapons and armor. If I get there I could radio for help and fend off the Geth for as long as I need. I make a beeline for the C-sec station, opening the armory and looking through all the weapons. I keep it simple grabbing a shotgun before I call for help. "Hello, Hello! Can anybody hear me? Mayday Mayday, Fucking SOS! Is somebody out there?" As soon as I said something I received a response "This is the pilot of the ship Normandy, Jeff Moreau. You are coming in loud and clear over" I hear on the radio. "Thank shit!" I gasp. "I'm stuck in the C-sec station on the citadel and being chased by some Geth fuck heads" A different voice comes on the radio "If we head anywhere near the Citidal we will be under fire in minutes. If you can make it to the docks we can pick you up." " Sheppard has faith in you kid" Joker says" Do us a favor and try not to keep us waiting." "Wait!" I shout. "I'm not a soldier, if I go I out there I'm dead". "Listen kid." Sheppard began. "You made it this far without the Geth taking you. You seem smart and fast on your feet. But if you want to make it you're going to have to get to the docks." I respond,"I will see what I can do but if you can take your ship to the docks I will try to make it there."

No sign of the Geth, so I head out finding the ship and feeling good thinking about how I saved my sorry ass. Then the Geth begin to come out of nowhere. They start firing on the ship, but most of the fire is concentrated on me. The ship is starting to leave but there keeping the cargo bay door open. The Normandy makes it half way out of the docks as I start to book it. As I jump to the ship something hot and painful hits my back and everything starts going dark but I'm still wake, and I try to pull myself to the ship. But I start to black out. As my vision fades to black I feel something pick me up into the ship.


End file.
